The Perils of Spying
by cleotheo
Summary: When Harry and Ron think Hermione is hiding something from them they decide to follow their friend using Harry's invisibility cloak. However the boys soon realise that when you spy on someone you can witness things you really didn't want to see.


**A/N - Just a quick one shot I knocked up over the weekend. Enjoy.**

**Just a few quick notes about the back story to this piece. This is set in seventh year and Voldemort was defeated at the end of sixth year. Dumbledore didn't die and Draco didn't have his task. Snape also went back to teaching Potions after only a year teaching DADA, hence Harry and Ron's presence in Potions.**

* * *

It was a regular Thursday evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley ran through the corridors as though Voldemort himself was chasing after them. It wasn't the recently deceased dark wizard that had the two teenagers running however, it was something much worse; a forgotten essay for the next day's Potions lesson. Both Harry and Ron would much rather face a psychotic wizard that incur that wrath of the Potions Professor, Severus Snape.

Harry and Ron had totally forgotten about the essay until they heard two Ravenclaws in their class discussing the essay as they passed them in the corridor. Sharing horrified looks the two boys bolted to Gryffindor Tower, where they grabbed their bags and ran towards the library at full pelt in search of their other friend, Hermione Granger.

For the first six years Hermione had constantly kept the boys on track with their homework but both Harry and Ron had noticed that this year their friend was around a lot less, although Hermione blamed her absence on her duties as Head Girl. Several times already this year the two boys had barely managed to complete their homework on time and the previous week they had ended up totally forgetting about their Herbology homework, landing them with a week's worth of detention. When Harry and Ron had confronted Hermione about the missing homework she informed them it wasn't her responsibility to make sure they did their homework.

Despite Hermione's annoyance that they continued to rely on her with regards to homework the two boys knew their best friend would help them with their potions essay, which was why they were running towards the library. When Harry and Ron arrived outside the library they slowed to a walk before entering, if they'd ran straight into the library Madam Pince would have thrown them out immediately.

Once the two boys had passed the front desk, and the eagle eyes of Madam Pince, their movements picked up speed again as they searched for Hermione. Fifteen minutes later the two Gryffindors had searched the entire library and hadn't found a trace of their best friend.

"She's not here." Ron said, looking around in bewilderment. "Why isn't she here?"

"I have no idea." Harry shrugged. "Maybe she's gone back to Gryffindor Tower."

Ron mumbled an agreement and the two boys made their way back towards the common room. Once they were back in the common room Harry and Ron were disappointed to discover there was still no sign of their best friend. They even sent Lavender Brown to check the girls dormitory's but when she returned she informed the duo that Hermione wasn't in her room.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Ron grumbled as he and Harry settled down to try and do their homework alone. "When she left The Great Hall after dinner she said she was off to the library."

"I don't know where she is Ron." Harry sighed. "But don't you think she's being acting odd this year?"

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned, trying hard to think if he had noticed anything strange about Hermione's behaviour.

"Well for a start she's being spending more time than normal in the library, or at least that's where she says she's been." Harry said. "I think Hermione is hiding something from us."

"Like what, a secret boyfriend?" Ron snorted. The idea of Hermione hiding something from them struck Ron as funny.

"I don't know, maybe." Harry replied.

"Why would she hide a boyfriend from us?" Ron asked. "It's not like we'd disapprove, we've both been telling her for years she needs more of a life than spending her entire time with her nose in a book."

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Harry shrugged. "But I still think we need to question her when she returns."

"Hopefully that will be soon." Ron gulped, turning his attention back towards their homework. "I have no idea where to begin here."

"Neither do I." Harry said, also turning his attention back towards the potions essay they had to complete that night. "But we should at least make a start."

Grumbling about Hermione's absence the two boys settled down to their essay, unaware that their best friend wouldn't be back in time to help them with their work.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, totally oblivious to the fact her best friends were wondering where she was, Hermione Granger lay tangled up in the green silk sheets of her boyfriend's bed. Even if she had known her friends were looking for her it wouldn't have bothered Hermione, at that particular moment all she was concerned about was the pleasure the blond boy on top of her was bringing her.

With a loud cry of pleasure Hermione reached her climax, moaning Hermione's name her boyfriend followed her minutes later and the pair collapsed onto the bed. As the couple recovered from their exertions, Hermione couldn't help but be grateful that the room was soundproofed so no noise carried into the Slytherin common room.

"Are you staying tonight?" Hermione's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy asked as he lifted his head from where it was buried in his girlfriend's neck.

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

Hermione was also grateful that as Head Boy Draco had a private room down in the dungeons, it meant they could often spend the whole night together. She herself had a private room up in Gryffindor Tower but it was practically impossible to sneak Draco into her room, they had only managed it once when almost everyone was at Hogsmeade.

Just after dinner Draco had snuck the Gryffindor into the Slytherin dormitories with the help of his best friend, Blaise Zabini. Blaise was the only person aware of Hermione and Draco's relationship and he often helped the two Head students sneak about and cover up their meetings. Hermione and Draco had every intention of making their relationship public knowledge, but with the fuss they knew would come with that they had decided to finish school and get through their exams before facing the storm their relationship would cause.

Unbeknown to anyone else the couple had formed a friendship in their fourth year and had slowly built up to a romantic relationship. Shortly after Voldemort's defeat at the end of the previous year Hermione and Draco had gotten together properly and their relationship had flourished since then. Now with less than two months to the end of school the couple were already planning their lives together once they graduated.

After setting an alarm on both of their wand's, it wasn't the first time they had slept through one alarm and been woken by the second, the couple settled down for the night. As usual they talked about the future before sleep claimed them and they drifted off wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

An extremely tired Harry and Ron trooped into breakfast the next morning, they had been up till well after midnight finishing their Potions essay. Even when their homework was finished the two boys had waited up a bit longer as Hermione still hadn't returned to Gryffindor Tower. When they finally gave up just after two am they still hadn't seen Hermione come home, although admittedly they had both fallen asleep and it was only Ron's snoring that had woken Harry and prompted the two boys to call it a night.

Despite her late night Harry and Ron were unsurprised to find Hermione sitting in her usual seat eating breakfast with a book propped up in front of her so she could study while she ate. Sliding into their seats opposite Hermione the two Gryffindors began to fill their plates, hunger overcoming their tiredness.

"You two look really tired." Hermione peered over the top of her book as she studied her two friends. "Late night, was it?"

"We had Snape's essay to do, and no-one to help us." Ron muttered.

Hermione glared at Ron and his accusing tone. The older she got the more Hermione found she resented the fact that Harry and Ron expected her assistance on every piece of homework they had. There were even times that Hermione thought that the only thing the boys liked about her was her ability to help them with schoolwork.

"We came to look for you in the library, but you weren't there." Harry said, watching Hermione's reaction carefully.

"I was there most of the night. Although I did have to do rounds a few times, maybe you came when I was out doing them." Hermione shrugged, lying effortlessly. Being in a relationship with a Slytherin was handy in situations like these as Hermione found some of Draco's natural sneakiness had rubbed off on her.

"Maybe." Harry agreed. He wasn't sure whether or not he believed Hermione, her explanation was perfectly reasonable but he couldn't help but think his gut instinct was right and Hermione was hiding something from them.

"You must have been there late though." Ron said. "We were up till the early hours of the morning and you still hadn't returned then."

"I fell asleep over a book." Hermione shrugged. "It was pretty late when I woke up and went to bed."

As Hermione turned back to her breakfast and book, Harry and Ron shared a look. While they both knew it was feasible for Hermione to fall asleep while reading, they'd witnessed it many a time in the Gryffindor common room, they both felt she wasn't telling them the truth. Knowing they couldn't discuss it in Hermione's presence the two boys carried on with their breakfast and changed the conversation to Quidditch.

* * *

"I think Harry and Ron are getting suspicious." Hermione whispered to Draco in the middle of that afternoon's Potions lesson. Luckily they had been paired together at the beginning of the year, meaning they could carry on some form of communication in public without it looking suspicious.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked, not looking up from the cauldron he was currently stirring.

"They were asking questions about last night and where I was." Hermione said as she added two drops of lavender essence to the potion.

"Lie to them. I'm sure they'd fall for some excuse involving Head Girl patrols and falling asleep in the library." Draco suggested, unknowingly mentioning the exact excuses Hermione had given her friends.

"I don't think they believed me." Hermione couldn't help but chuckle that Draco had thought of the exact same excuses as her, it was definitely proof they thought spookily alike at times. "Harry was wearing his I'm suspicious of something look and once he gets serious about something he doesn't stop until he finds out the truth. Most of the things he's gotten up to have come about after he's gotten suspicious of something or someone, and right now he's suspicious of me."

"Can't you try and throw him off the scent." Draco said. "Maybe you should spend a bit of time with them." He added reluctantly.

Hermione had to smile at the distaste in Draco's voice as he suggested spending more time with her friends. She did however feel it was a good way to maybe distract them from her ever increasing absences, hopefully if she spent more time with them they would forget about their suspicions.

For the next week Hermione tried to spend more time with her friends, although she still managed to see Draco quite often. Despite the extra time she was spending in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione found that Harry was beginning to question her whenever she left the common room.

Once it became obvious that Harry was still suspicious of her, Hermione tried to put herself in Harry's position as she tried to work out what he would do next. After years of being friends with Harry it didn't take Hermione long to decide that if Harry was questioning her movements he would start checking for her on the Marauder's Map. Hermione knew that if he did that it wouldn't take him long to find she spent a massive amount of time with Draco in the Slytherin dungeons.

Once Hermione had decided on Harry's potential next move she decided to pre-empt his actions by borrowing the map. Hermione waited until the next time Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice before sneaking into the boys dormitory and finding Harry's map. Placing the map inside one of her books Hermione went back to her regular routine, confident that Harry and Ron wouldn't discover her relationship with Draco until she was ready to tell them.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this, Harry." Ron said on the edge of his bed, nervously watching Harry as his friend told him his idea of finding out Hermione's secret.

"It's the only way, Ron." Harry protested. "Surely you're curious as to where she spends all her time."

"I am." Ron nodded. "But why don't we just check the Marauder's Map, that way we don't run the risk of her finding out we're spying on her."

"I can't find the map." Harry muttered. "But if we use my invisibility cloak we won't need it."

Reluctantly Ron agreed to the plan and the duo began making plans to follow Hermione the next day. While Ron was just as eager as Harry to find out what Hermione was hiding he was wary of using the invisibility cloak. When they were younger it was easy for the pair of them to travel under the cloak but now they were older it was hard for one person to remain completely covered in the cloak, let alone two.

Despite Ron's initial reservations of using the cloak when it came to using it the first time he showed little hesitancy in joining Harry to spy on their friend. The boys had followed Hermione from The Great Hall after dinner and were a little disappointed when she headed straight for the library and began to study.

The first few days were exactly the same; Hermione left The Great Hall after dinner and she spent a few hours studying in the library before taking a break to do her Head Girl patrols, she then returned to the library for a few more hours of studying before returning to Gryffindor Tower for the night.

What Harry and Ron didn't know was that on the first night they had followed her Hermione had glimpsed a movement out of the corner of her eye and immediately realised what was happening. Using the Marauder's Map she then kept track of Harry and Ron and made sure they saw her return to Gryffindor Tower every night before she snuck back out after they had headed for bed.

Hermione was quite annoyed at her friends following her in secret and initially she had intended to confront them, however being involved with a Slytherin had started to take an effect so instead she planned on being a bit more sneaky. Hermione decided if Harry and Ron wanted to know her secret then she would let them discover it, but not without a bit of teasing first.

* * *

"Do you think we were wrong?" Ron whispered.

Ron and Harry were currently hidden under the invisibility cloak a few feet away from where Hermione was sitting in the library. After nearly a week of following Hermione the boys hadn't seen her do anything that suggested she had a secret she was keeping from them.

"I think maybe we were." Harry sighed. "Or maybe not." He added, as he spotted a figure approaching the table Hermione was sitting at.

From their position in a nearby aisle Harry and Ron couldn't make out the features of the figure approaching Hermione until he was standing at her table. The two Gryffindors exchanged shocked looks as they recognised a Slytherin from their year, Blaise Zabini. The boys were further shocked when Hermione and Blaise greeted each other in friendly terms as Blaise settled down in the seat next to Hermione.

"How long has Hermione been friendly with snakes?" Ron hissed, trying his best to keep quiet.

"I don't know." Harry replied in a quiet voice. "But it could be worse, she could be friendly with the ferret."

Ron grimaced, shaking his head at the idea that Hermione would be friendly with Blaise's best friend, Draco Malfoy. Being friendly with any Slytherin was bad enough but Ron credited Hermione with more sense than to befriend the platinum haired Slytherin that had made his distaste for the trio evident from first year.

Harry and Ron watched quietly as Hermione and Blaise chatted happily as they began studying Ancient Runes. Both boys breathed in a huge sigh of relief when they realised the pair were merely studying together, from the sounds of things they were partners in a shared project.

For nearly an hour Harry and Ron sat huddled on the floor under the invisibility cloak. They were getting increasingly bored as the entire conversation between Hermione and Blaise consisted of discussing their homework, they were too far away to hear the whispered conversation that was also happening between the two friends at the table.

Harry was just about to suggest him and Ron leave when Blaise abruptly stood up and moved so he was standing behind Hermione.

"You know Hermione, you're very tense." Blaise said, resting his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"That's because my first exam is next week and I'm not even remotely ready for it." Hermione replied.

"We both know you'll ace it." Blaise responded, as he gently began massaging Hermione's neck.

As Blaise continued to massage Hermione's neck, Harry had to physically stop Ron from revealing their presence. He also had to cast a silencing spell around them as Ron's muttering's about slimy Slytherins were beginning to get a bit too loud. Harry was in the middle of trying to convince Ron the entire thing was probably very innocent when Hermione let out a moan that sounded anything but innocent.

"That doesn't sound innocent to me, Harry." Ron seethed. "It sounds distinctly sexual."

"Come on Ron, there's no way Hermione would ever do anything naughty in the library." Harry argued. While the moans coming from his best friends mouth were very disturbing he firmly believed that nothing more would be happening in the middle of the library. "Besides, she'd never shag a Slytherin."

"I bloody well hope not." Ron muttered. "Can we leave now?" He asked, turning to Harry. "I've had enough of watching Zabini all over my friend, it's becoming sickening."

"I quite agree." Harry said as Hermione emitted another very sexy sounding moan.

Being as quiet as they could Harry and Ron stood up and made their way out of the library, failing to hear the laughter that followed their departure.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were currently spending their Saturday afternoon in Draco's room. They had initially been studying for their upcoming exams but they had taken a break and were currently lying half-dressed on Draco's bed after a passionate make-out session.

The couple were also currently discussing their plans for getting Harry and Ron to reveal themselves as stalkers. Hermione had initially planned on letting them find out about her and Draco but when she had told Draco he suggested they try and flush them out using Blaise. The plan had been to let Harry and Ron see how friendly she and Blaise were and wait for them to announce their presence and displeasure at her friendship, Blaise's natural flirty nature only added to the impression there was something more going on between them.

Harry and Ron had stayed hidden longer than Hermione had anticipated and in the end they had chosen to flee rather than confront her. From their reactions to Blaise, and their slightly frostiness with her since then, it was obvious that they disapproved of the friendship. Hermione had debated whether to tease them more with Blaise but with final exams rapidly approaching she had decided it was best to give Harry and Ron a lesson they would never forget. She was going to teach them that if you spy on people you sometimes witness things you wish you hadn't.

"I was so sure they would crack and reveal themselves." Hermione said. "Although they have both being giving Blaise dirty looks for the last few days."

"I'm not surprised." Draco muttered from his position beside Hermione on his bed. While it may have been his idea of using Blaise, he still didn't like the idea of his best friend all over his girlfriend.

"You sound jealous." Hermione propped herself up on her elbow so she could watch Draco's reaction, she secretly loved the fact that her boyfriend was quite possessive and hated anyone else flirting with her.

"Why would I be jealous?" Draco said in a sarcastic voice. "It's perfectly normal to watch your best friend giving your girlfriend a massage, complete with sexy moaning from said girlfriend."

"I told you not to come." Hermione laughed.

While Hermione had initially told Draco he didn't have to watch her and Blaise in the library, in the end she had actually been glad he had. Once Harry and Ron had scarpered and Blaise had also left soon afterwards, Draco had emerged from the nearby bookshelves. Despite knowing the whole flirting thing was faked Hermione could clearly see the jealously blazing in Draco's grey eyes. The couple had then gone back to Draco's room where Draco had spent the next few hours making Hermione moan sexily for him.

"I had to make sure Blaise didn't go too far." Draco said. "He may be my best friend, but he'd jump at the chance of getting closer to you."

"Well then, It's a good job he's not the Slytherin I'm interested in getting closer to." Hermione said, rolling over so she was half lying on Draco.

Draco smiled at Hermione before pulling her down on top of him completely and connecting their lips. Hermione quickly deepened the kiss as the couple's hands worked on getting rid of the few items of clothing that had remained on their bodies after their earlier session.

* * *

It had been four days since Harry and Ron had witnessed the flirting between Blaise and their best friend and both boys had been relived that since that night Hermione had continued her pattern of studying alone. The two Gryffindors had also discussed stopping the spying as they hadn't discovered anything else about their friend. While they both agreed with exams approaching they would stop following Hermione they couldn't resist following her when she left Gryffindor Tower unexpectedly one rainy Sunday afternoon.

When Hermione entered the library the boys considered turning back but in the end they followed her as usual, they'd already trailed down several flights of stairs so they figured they might as well continue. When Hermione continued past her normal desk and headed towards the darkest corner of the library Harry and Ron's curiosity was raised and they quickened their steps so they didn't lose her.

After the incident with Blaise, Harry always cast a silencing charm around the cloak and the charm came in particularly handy when they spotted the figure already occupying the desk in the corner, Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron watched in shock as Hermione approached the blond Slytherin and leant over the back of the chair he was sitting on. From their angle behind Hermione all Harry and Ron could see was Hermione leaning over Draco's shoulder, they couldn't hear the soft words exchanged or witness the quick kiss the couple shared.

"What on earth is going on?" Ron demanded as they watched Hermione sit down next to Draco. "First Hermione's friendly with Zabini, now she's all over Malfoy."

"I wouldn't say she was all over him." Harry argued, although the way she had leant into him when she arrived suggested they were very close.

"Really." Ron scoffed. "It looks like she's all over him to me."

Ron inclined his head towards the pair and Harry turned his attention away from Ron, realising he was right. Hermione hadn't even bothered to get out her books, instead she was sitting as close to Draco as she could get while her hand was stroking his arm. Draco didn't seem to mind the attention in the slightest as he had turned away from his work and was focusing all her attention on the girl sitting beside him.

"I can't hear what they're saying." Harry grumbled. "We need to try and move closer."

As quietly as they could Harry and Ron slowly began edging their way towards the table. As they were moving Hermione pulled out her Potions book and her and Draco started discussing the upcoming exam. By the time Harry and Ron settled down at the opposite side of the table they could hear everything that was going on, as well as having a perfect view of the couple sitting in front of them.

For nearly ten minutes Hermione and Draco continued to talk about Potions, although Harry and Ron noticed they were sitting far too close together and were constantly touching each other. When Draco's hand all of a sudden disappeared under the table Ron and Harry immediately crouched lower so they had a view of the pair's legs. When they spotted Draco's hand resting on Hermione's knee Ron growled audibly, once again making Harry glad they had a silencing charm around them.

"Don't try and tell me that is innocent." Ron snarled to Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but all that emerged was a tiny squeak when he spotted Draco's hand slip under Hermione's skirt and travel up her inner thigh. "No, that's not innocent." He whispered, finally finding his voice.

Deciding the view underneath the table was becoming too hot to handle Harry dragged Ron back upright, immediately wishing he hadn't as he spotted what was happening above the table. While Hermione was still looking at the books on the table Draco had moved her hair away from her neck and was busy placing soft kisses up the column of skin. Occasionally Harry saw the blond's tongue flick out and draw patterns on Hermione's neck before he resumed the activities with his lips.

After a minute or so of Draco's attentions Hermione abandoned all pretence of studying. Closing her eyes she moaned softly and leant her head back, giving Draco better access to her neck. Harry and Ron watched the display with a growing sense of horror, they had both noticed Draco's arm moving and were desperately trying not to think about what his hand was doing under the table. The fact that Hermione's moans were getting louder and she was getting distinctly flushed didn't exactly help the boys train of thoughts.

"I thought you said Hermione wouldn't do anything like this in the library." Ron moaned, sounding distinctly distressed.

"I didn't think she would." Harry shot back. "Come on, did you ever imagine Hermione was the type of person who would allow herself to be felt up by Malfoy in the library?"

"I never thought Hermione was the type of person who would allow herself to be felt up by Malfoy at all." Ron retorted, suddenly paling as he witnessed what was happening at the table.

Wondering what had freaked Ron out any further Harry also turned his attention back to the table, once again wishing he hadn't. Hermione and Draco had changed positions and were now engaged in a very heated kiss, both parties were emitting soft moaning sounds as their hands tangled in each other's hair. The only bright side was that Harry could see both of Draco's hands, meaning he had removed the one that had been under Hermione's skirt.

Harry and Ron were both relieved when Hermione and Draco finally ended the kiss, both breathing slightly heavily the couple kept their arms around each other as they looked at each other. When Draco suddenly grinned at Hermione and raised an eyebrow suggestively both Harry and Ron started to panic, they had already witnessed more than they had ever intended and had no desire to see anything more.

"Draco, we can't." Hermione said, causing Harry and Ron to exchange relived looks.

"There's no-one here, and it's not as if we've never done it before." Draco said. "We've also never been caught, not here or the other dozen or so places we've used."

Harry and Ron froze in shock, totally amazed by what Draco was suggesting. The thought that Hermione had been carrying on with the Slytherin for some time and wasn't against having a quickie in the library was stunning to Harry and Ron, the only thing they were grateful for was the fact she evidently wasn't in the mood at the minute.

"You're such a bad influence." Hermione's laugh unfroze Harry and Ron and they turned around just in time to see Hermione move so she was straddling Draco.

As the couple connected their lips again and Hermione began to unfasten Draco's shirt, Harry and Ron made a snap decision. Knowing they wouldn't be able to escape quietly before witnessing something they really didn't want to see they threw off the cloak and jumped up, begging the couple to stop what they were doing.

Hermione and Draco slowly pulled apart, although Harry and Ron noticed that they didn't seem shocked to see them. Remaining on Draco's lap, Hermione repositioned herself so she was facing her friends.

"It took you long enough." Hermione glared at her friends. "I thought you would have caved long before now."

"Maybe they were enjoying the show." Draco suggested, raising an eyebrow at the two puzzled Gryffindors. "Like a bit of voyeurism do you?"

Both Harry and Ron blushed deeply at Draco's words as they tried to find their voices. Harry's was the first to return as he processed what was happening slightly quicker than Ron.

"You knew we were watching you." Harry accused.

"Yes, I knew." Hermione nodded. "I spotted you the first day you followed me. Honestly you would think you'd have realised by now that the cloak is too little for two boys your age."

"So this is a set up." Ron said, pointing at the couple in front of him. "Thank Merlin, I was worrying you were shagging the ferret."

"Not at the minute she's not. We prefer to do that where people won't disturb us." Draco drawled, chuckling as Ron started spluttering in shock.

"So you two are really together." Harry said, looking at Hermione who was still quite happily settled on Draco's knee.

"Yes, we are." Hermione said, briefly smiling at Draco before she returned her focus to her friends. "We were planning on telling people after we finished our exams, but it seems you two couldn't keep your noses out of things."

"Sorry." Harry winced. He'd always known Hermione wouldn't be happy with having her privacy invaded but he had hoped she would never have found out about the spying.

"Well it's done now." Hermione said. "And before you start I want you to know that Draco and I love each other and nothing you can say or do will change that. I also know that you'll have plenty of questions but I won't discuss anything until after our exams are over. Hopefully we can then sit down and have a reasonable conversation like adults and we'll answer all your questions then."

"Okay." Harry squeaked, slightly taken aback by Hermione's bossy tone. It was obvious that until then she wouldn't be drawn on her relationship with Draco so they would just have to wonder how she came to be involved with the icy Slytherin.

"Good." Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron before she hopped off Draco's knee and gathered their belongings together at lightning speed. "I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon with my boyfriend, so I'll see you two later on in Gryffindor Tower."

Harry and Ron watched in bemusement as Hermione dragged Draco up off his seat and led the Slytherin out of the library, only pausing long enough to wave goodbye to them.

"I wasn't expecting that." Harry mumbled once he and Ron were alone.

"I think I'm traumatised." Ron moaned dropping down into the chair Draco had just vacated. "I've just watched Hermione snog Malfoy."

Ron's last sentence was accompanied by a shiver and a violent shake of the head as he tried to get the images of the last half hour or so out of his head. Harry also slouched down onto a chair, he had dozens of questions about Hermione's relationship but it seemed he would have to continue wondering until the end of exams.

"We should get back." Ron said finally, standing up and grabbing Harry's cloak that was lying abandoned on the floor.

"Yeah." Harry agreed as they began making their way back towards Gryffindor Tower. "Although I must say, I've learnt my lesson. I'll never spy on anyone ever again."

"Definitely." Ron nodded in agreement. "You never know what horrors you might witness."

**The End.**


End file.
